Can It Ever Be Fixed?
by DeathNoteFan29
Summary: She was Abused, Broken, Damaged and Hurt mentally, psychically and emotionally. Her family hated her and she was on the verge of killing. Bash found a very hurt Brat and he wants to figure her out. (Chapter 16 is now out :P)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So I thought I'll do a story of a powerpuff girl fanfic and its about Brat and I think she deserves true love everyone labels her as a 'Evil Villian' and everyone deserves true love in my opinion so I hope you like it :P**

**Brat...**

"You slut." My sister Brute kicked me in my stomach.

"You are a disgrace in this family." Berserk kicked my in my chest.

"GOD I WISH YOU WERE DEAD NOW!" Brute yelled.

"WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER!" Dad yelled at me and kicked my shin.

I sobbed and they didn't seem to care. I coughed up blood and went to my room to go clean up. I then went to the kitchen grabbed a knife from the counter and flew away. I went to the forest and saw a river.

"That will be a great place to die." I said with a smile.

I began cutting my writs and my arms. _No more abuse no more pain and no more torment. _I thought with a smile the pain felt good and I deserved every second of this time. I kept cutting and I was about to cut my neck when a blast of energy hit me and I blacked out.

* * *

**Bash...**

I was patrolling the city as usual and I saw a sapphire blue streak from a distance and I knew that it was the blonde powerpunk girl. I followed her to see if she was going to rob a bank or destroy the city but she was headed for the forest. I followed her and she was near the river bank. She pulled out a knife and started cutting her arms. I panicked once I saw she was about to cut her neck I quickly through a energy blast at her and that knocked her out cold.

"Crap." I muttered.

I ran over to her to see if she was ok but she had many cuts on her arms I carried her. _W__ow she is really lightweight. _I thought and I flew to Momo Koko's house set her down on the living room and grabbed the first aid kit and ran to her. Luckily no one was in the house and I quickly ran to her and clean up her wounds. After I cleaned her wounds I set her down on my bed and went downstairs to make some coffee when she wakes up.

_Why in the world would she try to kill herself? _I thought. _I'll ask her when she wakes up._

**(A/N: So what did you think of chapter 1 please Follow, Favorite and Review this story!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ok chapter 2 and I hope you guys like this story so enjoy)**

**Brat...**

I woke up with a massive head ace and I was in an incredibly soft bed but I realized that it isn't my bed or room. The room was painted ocean blue and the bed was huge. I looked at my arm and it was bandaged. _Who bandaged my arm? _I thought, the place was huge and I realized it was a mansion. I went downstairs to see a bunch of pictures hanging by the wall. It was the RowdyRight boys and I panicked I looked out the window to see it was open. I was about to go out it until I heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" It startled me and I quickly turned around to see Bash.

"I-I-I h-have t-to g-go." I studdered I walked past him and he grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming with you." He said seriously I glared at him.

"I'm capable of going myself." I snapped.

"In case you try anything else." I glared at him and he glared right back at me.

"Ugh fine."

I walked passed him and I heard footsteps behind me. I walked downstairs to see a door open so I went out and walked outside I could feel him right next to me and I'm starting to get irritated with him. _Why did he save me? Can't he see I wanted to die. _I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him.

"Why did you hit me with an energy blast?" He looked at me then looked away.

"...Well that was supposed to hit the knife but I accidentally hit you." I nodded and continued walking.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" That question stunned me. I looked at him and looked away.

"I-I'm not ready to tell anyone." He nodded.

"Ok I respect that thought."

After about an hour we made it to my house and I went inside I looked at him and he looked at me. I then went into my house and I was greeted with an angry Brute.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" I flinched and looked into her forest green eyes.

"I-I was at the park." She calmed down a little.

"I'm angry and I need to let some steam out." She punched me and I fell down then she kicked me in my stomach and then my ribs. I screamed in pain and he kicked me in my chest. _Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

She then kicked me one last time in the stomach and walked away from me. I coughed up blood and went back to my room. _Why is it me? Why? _I cried myself to sleep.

**(A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Ok chapter 3 and I forgot to tell you the ages of the characters Brat is 16 Brute is 17 and ****Berserk is 18, **Blake is 19 Breaker is 18 **Bash is 17 ok so **enjoy this chapter :P)

**Bash...**

I can't stop thinking about Brat and how she tried to kill herself. _Why did she try to kill herself? _I thought. That question has been on my mind all day and I can't seem to get an answer to that question. I walked into my house to see Breaker playing a video game and Blake reading a book sitting down on an chair. I rolled my eyes at them._  
_

"Sup baby bro." Breaker greeted me as I walked into the living room.

"Hey Breaker." I greeted him.

"I have a question." Breaker turned to me.

"Ok what is it?" He asked and I closed my eyes thinking about Brat.

"If you saw a girl that's badly hurt and damaged and tried to kill herself what would you do?" Blake looked up from his book and looked at me and Breaker stayed silent.

"Um...I don't know try to talk to her and try to get to know her and let her open up to you." I nodded.

"Thanks Breaker." I ran to my room with a big smile on my face.

_I'm going to get her to open up to me. _I thought with a smile. _Is her life really that bad that she wanted to end it?_

**The next morning...**

I woke up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower after about 45 minutes I was done and I got dressed with a light blue t-shirt with black jeans and white Nikes. I went outside to fly around until I saw a blue streak from a distance. I knew it was Brat and I followed her to see if she was going to kill herself again or rob a bank or destroy the city. After following her, she was at the river the same place where I saved her from killing herself but she didn't have a knife with her.

She was sitting on her legs looking at her reflection. She broke down in sobs and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. _Why is she crying? _I noticed she was wearing a light blue tee that reached her wrists with a dark blue vest she was wearing a light blue skirt with blue high heels I noticed her hair was down and she had a dark blue headband on. _She looks beautiful. _I thought.

"What went wrong with my life." She said out loud. I walked to her and sat down and she looked at me and then looked at her reflection.

"Why do you keep following me?" I looked at her.

"Because so you don't kill yourself." She looked at me and then looked away.

"Why do you care if I hurt myself or not?" I looked at her.

"Because I think you deserve to live." She looks at me and breaks down. I put my arm around her and brought her close to my chest.

"Tell me what's going on Brat?" She looked at me.

"Fine." She calmed down a little after a while and I looked at her.

"Tell me everything." She looked at me and nodded.

"Ok."

**(A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Be honest please! anyway please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Ok chapter 4 I hope you guys like the story :P anyway Review!)**

**Brat...**

I sobbed in his chest getting his shirt wet in the process. He didn't seem to care and I took a deep breath and getting ready to tell my story. I bit my lower lip in nervousness and I took a deep breath.

"My family hates me. They abuse me day and night and they don't even care about me. My dad lets them hurt me and he even hits me himself and Brute took it too far one time and came at with a knife, they don't care about me they abuse me hurt me mentally, physically and emotionally-" I stopped and stiffen a little.

"They don't care about me I do all the chores the cleaning and I do everything yet they still hurt me and my dad treats me like I'm a mistake of a child." I sobbed and he just held me close I seemed to calm down a little.

"Brat I'm here I care about you." I looked at him then looked down.

"I'm a fat, lazy, ugly nobody and nobody cares about me. So I figured if no one cares about me what do I have to live for? I don't even know why I'm telling you this." I cried on his chest and looked at him he seemed to be in deep thought. I got up from his chest and looked at my reflection and sobbed.

"Brat, I care about you I'll always be there for you. I promise." I looked at him and hugged him.

"You promise?" He pulled away.

"Cross my heart." I smiled and hugged him with a few tears in my eyes.

"Oh and one more thing promise me you'll stop cutting yourself?" I nodded and looked at him.

"I promise." He pulled up my sleeve to see old cute and new cuts he pulled it down.

"I hate looking at that it hurt me to see you in pain just please don't listen to them. Your beautiful in the inside and out." I blushed and looked down.

"You really think so?" I asked him he nodded and wiped my tears away from my eyes.

"I know so." He pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I promise to protect you when I can." He whispered him my ear. I let a tear slide not a tear of sadness but a tear of happiness.

"Thank you Bash." I whispered and let go.

"You don't need to thank me." I nodded.

"Um...Brat did you want to hang out today?" I nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to." He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Bash where are we going?" He looked at me.

"To the mall!" I laughed and let him drag me. _This is going to be an interesting day. _I thought.

**(A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I'll get to the romance part later on in the story :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Ok I'm really sorry for not updating because school just started for me and I won't be able to update fast enough. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :P)**

**Bash**

Me and Brat have been hanging out for 3 hours now and she is really fun. We are hanging out at the aquarium and she her beautiful sapphire eyes were filled with happiness. I stared at her and if I look away I couldn't look away because if I do all I could think about is her. _What is wrong with me? _I thought, she grabbed my arm and pulled me so we can see the dolphins.

She turned to me and flashed me a smile. It made my heart leap and I didn't know why. I smiled back and looked at the dolphins. Her blue eyes let up in enjoy and I loved seeing her happy. I hated seeing her upset she never deserved it. Brat smiled and turned to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks you Bash I can't remember being this happy in a long time." She beamed. I felt my arms wrap around her small frame and embraced the hug. I inhaled her sent she smelled like cherries and strawberries. I hated the smell of perfume but she smelled nothing like it. She pulled away and blushed.

"I have to go I'll see you later Bash." With that said I saw her disappear in the sky and I sighed.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about her?" I asked myself and I flew away to my house and Momo Jono looked furious at me and I simply shrugged it off.

"WHERE THE HELL WEAR YOU!?" He yelled and I put my hands up in defense.

"I was at the-" He cut me off with his screeching.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM." I glared at him.

"I'm freaking 17 I'm not a child anymore." He glared at me and he seemed furious I shrugged it off and I thought of someone.

_I wonder how's Brat doing. _I thought.

**Brat**

I flew home with a smiled on my face and I went into my house and closed the door with dad looking at me with confusion on his face. I simply ignored him and went to my room I closed the door and plopped down with a sigh. _I wonder what Bash is doing. Did he already forget me? What if- _

"BRAT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Dad screeched and I went downstairs and I went downstairs with mixture of fear and anger.

"Wh-what i-is i-it?" I shuddered and he glared at me.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"I was-" He glared at me.

"Nevermind where you were I just came from the meeting and I'm angry." My eyes widened he grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and scratched the bottom of my eye I screamed in pain and he smirked in satisfaction.

"I feel so much better now go to your room you slut." I whimpered and went to my room and cleaned up my wound.

_Someone please help me. _I thought with tears going down my cheek. I broke down and sobbed. _What did I ever do to deserve this? _I thought.

**(A/N: I feel so bad writing this chapter. I honestly feel so bad for her anyway review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Ok I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Brat's dad is not Mojo Jojo it's Oppressor Plutonium just to make that clear and Mojo is not in this story so enjoy :P)  
**

**Brat**

"BRAT GET IN HERE!" Dad yelled from the living room I went downstairs to see him drunk.

"What is it?" I asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Your the worst daughter in history and I hope you go to hell you disgusting slut." I sighed and looked at him.

"I know." He smirked and chucked the bottle of Tequila in his hand and once he finished the bottle he threw the glass at me hitting my arm. I winced in pain.

"You deserve much more than that my dear." He was going to the kitchen until he passed out on the floor and I sighed in relief.

"Thank god he didn't stab me." I said out loud.

I dragged him to his room and laid him on his bed. I quietly went to my room and cleaned up my wound and I heard knocking downstairs. I went down and opened the door to see Bash smiling down at me. I smiled back, his smile somehow gave me butterflies in my stomach. _Why am I feeling this way? _I thought.

"Come in." I welcomed opening the door wider so he can come in.

"Hi Brat." He said while he hugged me I hugged him back with a smile on my face.

"Hi Bash." I greeted back as we broke apart. I blushed widely and rubbed my arm nervously he simply smiled.

"It's ok you don't have ti be shy." I nodded and looked at the ground blushing with embarrassment and he laughed at me.

"Your so cute." He commented and I felt my stomach do a back-flip. _Why am I seriously feeling like this? _I thought.

"Do you want to hang out today?" He asked I nodded with a smile.

"Of course where?" I asked he shrugged. He then thought of something.

"The summer festival is today do you want to go?" I smiled and nodded.

"It starts in 2 hours so get dressed and lets go get breakfast."

_Why am I so excited do I like him or something? _I thought then it suddenly hit me. _I have a crush on him! But I probably have no chance with him anyway. _I thought with a frown. _It's ok I'll get over eventually. _I thought with a smile.

**(A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you guys like it anyway review :P)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Here's chapter 7 so I hope you guys like this chapter!)  
**

**Bash**

After about an hour Brat got dressed and we went to the festival and she was excited. It made my heart speed up knowing she was happy. I want to take that pain away from her and take her away from that abusive household. Her eyes lit up when she saw a stage and people were preforming. My heart felt like it was about to explode from excitement. I loved seeing her happy._  
_

"Come on Bash lets go check it out!" She beamed I nodded and she grabbed my arm and dragged me.

Once we got there a woman was on the stage and she seemed sad. Brat pulled her sleeve down and I was curious I thought she stopped cutting. _Why is Brat pulling her sleeve down? Is she cutting again? _I thought. I felt angry for some reason not at her, I was angry because of her family treating her this way. The lady on the stage cleared her throat and she began singing.

_**When She Cries By Britt Nicole**_

_Little girl terrified_  
_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_  
_A home is no place to hide_  
_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_Today she's turning sixteen_  
_Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile_  
_They never get past arms length_  
_How could they act like everything is alright?_  
_Pulling down her long sleeves_  
_To cover all the memories the scars leave_  
_She says, "Maybe making me bleed_  
_will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."_

_This is the dark before the dawn_  
_The storm before the peace_  
_Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_  
_God is watching over you_  
_He hears you_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

I turned to see Brat with tears in her eyes. I thought of the song and it represent Brat. I tuned and she was gone I panicked and I saw her headed to the forest and I followed her. I didn't want her to cut herself again. I saw her crying in the same place she tried to kill herself and she was sobbing. I felt my heart broke a little and I walked over to her and she didn't seem to move.

"I'm not going back there Bash." She said with her voice breaking. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"And yes you can sit down." I sat next to her and I looked at her. Her eyes were focused on the river.

"Why didn't you just leave me alone? I wanted to die." She said still looking. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"I can't let you die." I said looking down.

"WHY!? WHY ARE SO INTERESTED IN ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BROKEN AND DAMAGED! I CAN'T BE FIXED!" She broke down and cried I put my arm around her.

"I'm a worthless, fat, ugly, slut nobody cares about me. If they did I wouldn't be in this mess." I took a deep breath.

"Your not worthless your an amazing, beautiful, smart girl. They don't deserve your love your not a slut or fat your actually really lightweight, don't listen to them. Your not alone, you have me and I'll always be there for you. I promise." She blushed and hugged me. I hugged her inhaling her scent as usual t smelled like strawberries and cherries.

_I promise I will protect you. Will all my heart. _I thought with a smile.

**(A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't update I had a lot of quizzes and homework and I was super busy anyway review!)**

**Brat**

After he hugged me and told me those beautiful words, That's all I've ever wanted to hear in my life. He let me go and smiled brightly at me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and let tears slip out of my eyes but not tears of sadness but tears of happiness I finally have someone who will look out for me and protect me. That's all I ever wanted in my life. Bash turned to me and flashed a smile of reassurance and I smiled at how sweet and caring he really is.

"Bash I have to go my family is waiting for me." He frowned and looked at me.

"Just be careful Brat." I flashed him a smile and flew off leaving him there.

Once I got there I had the most biggest smile on my face and Brute, Berserk and Dad were sitting in the living room and looking at me with wide eyes like I've grown an 3d head and I ignored them and walked to my room. I heard someone call me name and I tuned around to see my dad with a pocket knife. My eyes widened and looked at him with a scared expression.

"Now Brat, answer these questions and I won't hurt you." He was rubbing the knife and I backed away in fear.

"Where were you and why were you smiling?" I had to come up with a lie so I did.

"I was at the museum and I saw beautiful artwork and I was smiling because of that honest!" He expression soften and looked at me them he stabbed my shoulder. I screamed in pain and he smirked and walked away.

"You pathetic slut." I whimpered and I looked over at my sisters Berserk had sympathy on her eyes and Brute was smirking but she had a pity look in her eyes. Berserk walked over to me and helped my up. I my eyes if she was going to hit me but she didn't she grabbed the first aid kit and fixed my wound.

"Your actually helping me?" I asked she sighed in guilt.

"I never wanted to hurt you Brat. Seeing my little sister get abused like that brings guilt for me. It's all my fault and I'm sorry Brat." My eyes widened.

_Why is she apologizing? _I thought. I walked to my room wondering if I should forgive her or not. _Maybe I will._

**(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter anyway review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I'm really happy with all the reviews I got and I'm very excited that I'm on my 9th chapter and I hope you guys enjoy with chapter :P)**

**Bash**

I was walking to the forest where Brat almost killed herself and I saw Brat and she seemed to be in deep thought. I smiled to myself and put on bitch tone like her father and grabbed her shoulders.

"BRAT!" She squealed and the color drained from her face. She quickly turned around and saw me and the color returned and she sighed in relief.

"Don't do that." I laughed and hugged er and I felt my heart sped up.

"But that was hilarious." She rolled her eyes and looked at me with a bright smile. I loved seeing her smile it was one of the things why I loved spending time with her.

"How are you doing?" She looked down and I began to get concerned. She pulled down her shirt caller to see a wound on her shoulder and I felt anger bubble up inside me.

"Who the hell did this to you?" She looked down with tears in her eyes.

"D-dad." She shuddered and looking down. I felt very angry and I promised I would protect her.

"It's my fault." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bash no it's not your-" I cut her off

"I promised to protect you but I failed keep my promise." She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head.

"I promise it's not your fault. I lied to him and told him I was at the museum please don't blame yourself for something I made." I sighed in disappointment and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ok but I promise I'll protect you ok." She gave me a big warm smile. I smiled back and gave her a big hug, inhaling her scent. _As always strawberries and cherries. _I thought with a smile.

I felt someone watching us and I couldn't help but feel worried. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _I thought I brushed off the thought and pulled away from the hug. I was really having a bad feeling but I didn't want to alarm Brat so I just kept my mouth shut and we decided to take a walk. _Maybe I'm going crazy. _I thought.

**(A/N: Sorry for all the short chapters. I was kinda in a rush and I had tons of homework so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post another one later.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Ok chapter 10 and I'm really happy with all the reviews I got. Thank you guys so much! so anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter)**

**Oppressor Plutonium**

So she was hanging out with that Rowdyright boy. I knew it. She lied about everything. It looks like I have to get out my back-up Powerpain Girls. I made them a while ago because I knew they will grow weak. I blackmailed Brute and Berserk to make Brat's life a living hell to see if she could take the pain but to my opinion she handled it long enough. But she is nothing but a stupid blonde bimbo.

I quickly ran to my lab and opened there chambers. A girl with dark red hair and she was wearing a dark green tube top with a pink shorts and red high heels. Another girl with raven black hair that is her ear length and hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark green halter top with dark green jeans and black biker boots. Another girl with dirty blonde hair and coral blue eyes and her hair was past her shoulders and was wearing a strapless dark blue belly top with blue short skirt. These girls beyond slutty and I smirked to myself.

_Bye forever worthless sluts hello powerpain girls! _I thought with a wide smirk.

"I'm Blandy and these are my sister Bend and Birk." The blonde one introduced and pointed to the jet black hair girl and the redheaded girl.

"I'm Oppressor Plutonium but you can call me father." They smirked wickedly.

"As you wish father, what do you want us to do for you?" I smiled very widely.

"Kill Berserk, Brute and Brat." They nodded eagerly and flew through the ceiling

_Goodbye forever Powerpunks. _I said through a wicked smile.

**Brute**

I was walking feeling guilty for everything I've ever done to Brat. I'm sitting on my bed and thinking about all the awful thing I ever did to Brat and I couldn't feel guilty for what I did. I'm a horrible person I know but what am I supposed to do? I went downstairs and Berserk was out and Brat was out and I had nothing really to do. I went to the kitchen and saw a black haired girl. She was dressed very slutty and I was disgusted. I looked at her with a disgusted expression and finally said something.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" She smirked widely.

"You mean my house?" _What? _I thought.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but get the hell out." She had a mocking sadness expression.

"I'm not going anywhere." I looked at her and I began to lose my temper.

"Just get out." I said while gritting my teeth.

"Make me." She said she went to the freeser and pulled out a popsicle and began licking it. I cringed in disgust.

"Oh that's it." I tackled her and began punching her repeatedly and she pushed me off and through a blast at me. I screamed in pain.

"You like that?" I glared at her and kicked the back of her knee. She screamed in pain and tackled me down.

_This just got interesting. _I thought.

**(A/N: So what did you think? Yeah things just got from bad to worse for Brat. Anyway...review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: So I hope you guys still like the story and my goal is to get 23 chapters on this story so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Berserk**

I was flying from the library to home until I saw a scarlett streak from a distance and I assumed it was the Rowdyright Boys leader. _Wait he doesn't have a scarlett streak he has a ruby red streak. _I was blasted into the ground and I groaned in pain. I looked up to see a girl that is wearing a red tube top with ginger hair and a red skirt that was an inch below her butt. I got up and cringed in disgust.

"Hello Berserk." I raised an eye brow.

"How the hell do you know my name and why did you blast me out of the sky?" I asked angrily.

"No reason...other than I hate you and go to hell."

My eye twitched and I used my ice breath to freeze her. She quickly dodged and I froze the tree. I glared at her and through a blast at her. She screamed in pain and I smirked in satisfaction. She glared at me tackling me down and punched me. I quickly pushed her off and punched her hard in the face multiple times. She has a bloody nose and I smirked. She glared at me and tackled me down to the floor attempting to break my arm. I moved my arm and elbowed the side of her face.

"Your going to regret you did that bitch." She said while growling.

"Bring it on." I said while she lunged at me and I swiftly moved to the side and she fell into a nearby window. _This should be fun. _I thought with a smile.

**Brat**

I needed to tell Bash but I was afraid it was going to ruin our friendship. But it doesn't matter because either way he needed to know how I feel. My stomach was turning because I was afraid if he was going to reject me.

"Bash I need to tell to something." He turned his attention towards me and looked at me with his coral blue eyes.

"What is it Brat?" He asked me I tuned away and took a deep breath.

"I love you." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh..." I frowned.

"Just forget it I'm sorry for even mentioning it." I tuned around and flew off. I heard him call my name.

"BRAT WAIT!"

Tears sprung my eyes and I flew even faster. I didn't care who or what was watching me. _I lost my only friend maybe this is way I'm such a screw up. _I thought with a frown.

"Poor little Brat still hurt and still so pathetic." I heard someone say. I tuned around to see a girl with dirty blonde and and was dressed in a very slutty outfit.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Wait what-" She tackled me down. _Who the hell is she? _I thought while pushing her off of me.

**(A/N: So what did you think of this chapter. I feel so bad writing it :( hope you enjoyed it :P)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: So this chapter is going to be longer than the rest. Because of all the fighting and drama between Bash and Brat so I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Bash**

_I. Am. Stupid._ I'm flying as fast as I could to find Brat. _I'm so stupid! how could I just let her leave like that! She said she loved me and all I could say was 'oh' anything would have been better than that! Sure she has a beautiful smile and beautiful blonde hair. She has innocent sapphire blue eyes. And she has a beautiful personalty. _I stopped dead at my tracks.

_I love her. _I smiled widely. _I love Brat! _I thought with an even bigger smile. _It took me just know to realize it! _I mentally facepalmed at my stupidity. I needed to find her and let her know before she officially hates me. I went to the place where I stopped her from killing herself but she wasn't there.

"Crap!" I muttered.

I quickly flew to her house to see it badly damaged and I began to get very worried. _Man I really wish she is ok. _I thought. My heart was racing and my stomach was doing flips. _Shit where is she? _I thought with a frown. I went home and through myself at the couch and closed my eyes. Blake looked up from his book and stared at me and Breaker changed the channel.

_"We interrupted this broadcast for a breaking news story. The Powerpunk girls are fighting and causing chaos against the people in Townville. Brat is fighting a girl appeared to be named Blandy and Brute and Berserk seemed to be fighting Blandy's sisters Bend and Birk. We'll come back with more information after the break." _I jumped out of the couch and turned to my brothers.

"We gotta stop that fight!" I almost yelled. Blake nodded and headed off to the direction of red streaks and Breaker headed off to the direction of green streaks and I headed off of the direction of blue streaks.

**Brute**

I through a blast at her sending her to a nearby building and she glared at me and tackled me down. I pushed her off and kneed her in the stomach and she screamed in pain. She kicked me and I fell into the ground and glared at her.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" I asked while getting up.

"Oh nothing...except your father wants you dead." I was confused on what she meant.

"What?" She smirked.

"Oh you don't know? He sent me and my sisters to kill you and your sisters, By now who know they could be dead." My eyes widened.

"Shut. Up." She mocked sadness.

"How could I, who knows if they're dead." I clenched my fists in anger. I shut my eyes tightly and shot her a blast that pushed her into the nearest super market. I was about to go to her and beat her up until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned to see that green Rowdyright boy. I glared at him and he let go of me.

"What the hell!" He looked at me with his emerald eyes.

"Look, fighting her is pointless your all bruised and bloody and she barely has a scratch on her. Lets just go and fight when we figure out her weakness ok?" I sighed and nodded.

"Good, let's go-" He was cut off when a blast hit me and I fell down I felt someone carry me.

"Shit." Was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

**Berserk**

We were fighting for hours and it seemed very pointless. Every move I make she seemed to always be 1 step a head of me. My eye twitched in irritation and and punched her she grabbed my fist and pushed me and I fell into a nearby flower shop and landed on my head. My head was pounding and I touched the back of my head to see a lot of blood.

"You ok bitch?" She asked in a mocking tone. I glared at her and my legs felt wobbly and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Come on! I thought you would be much more of a challenge." She grabbed my hair and through me against the wall. I screamed in pain and my vision became to get blurry.

"Get up!" She kicked me in my ribs and I coughed up blood. I sensed she was going to kick me again and I flinched but I didn't feel her kick me. I looked up to see her knocked out and the leader of the Rowdyright boys in front of me.

"Berserk are you ok?" He asked concerned. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Longer than the rest! I'll post another chapter tomorrow promise! Anyway...review!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I'm really sorry for not posting immediately I was just so busy anyway...I hope you still like the story :)  
**

**Blandy**

I'm trying to follow Dad's orders but its kinda hard since Brat is actually really strong and I think she's stronger than me. _No she's not just try harder! _My mind screamed. I took a deep breath and I saw her coming my way about to punch me. I swiftly moved out of the way and kicked her in the she stomach and she screamed in pain. I smirked and she kneed me in my stomach and I groaned in pain.

"You gonna pay for that."

I gritted my teeth whiling say that. I then tackled her down and pushed into a nearby window. I saw a blue streak from the distance and I felt very worried. _Shit is that the Rowdyright that dad was warning me about? _I thought. I saw a flower vase and hit Brat over the head with it and she was bleeding and I knocked her out. I smirked to myself and flew away so he can't find where I am.

_Buh-bye! _I smirked and flew even faster so he wouldn't catch up to me.

**Bash**

I was looking for Brat and I can't seem to find her. I saw a very dark blue streak pushing a sapphire blue streak and I immediately knew it was Brat and Blandy. I panicked and quickly flew towards them and I saw a dark blue streak from a distance flying away and I began to get concerned.

_Come on Brat, please be ok!_ I thought with a frown. My heart was beating fast and I felt my my leg go jelly and I was very worried. I went inside the building and saw Brat in a bloody pool in her own blood. I felt my heart stop and I quickly checked on her.

"BRAT!"

I yelled and she wasn't waking up and I felt her heart beat it was going very slow and I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my house. As soon as we got to my house I didn't waste anytime getting into the house.

"DAD PLEASE HELP!" I screamed Blake, Breaker and dad came down and and they had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Bash what happened?" Dad asked as he took Brat out of my arms and carried her to the lab. I followed him to the lab waiting for him to fix Brat's wound and I paced back and fourth waiting for Brat to be ok.

"Bash just sit down and go get a glass of water." Breaker said. I snapped my head toward him and glared at him.

"How can I Breaker? The girl I love head has been busted open and you want me to calm down and get water?"

Blake and Breaker looked at me with shock and surprise look and I ignored them and sat down and ran my hand through my hair messing it up in the process. _Come on Brat! Please be alright I need you I love you! _I thought. I rubbed face with my hands and Dad was headed my direction and I immediately jumped up and the first question I asked was.

"Dad! is Brat ok?" I almost yelled. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Bash...she lost a lot of blood. I need blood donors and more chemical X, I'm doing the best I can but can you donate blood for her?" I nodded immediately.

"Of course!" I almost screamed.

"Good follow me." I followed him to the lab and he drew 3 pints of blood from me and I felt dizzy.

"Bash can I ask you a question." Dad asked. I nodded and he turned to me and looked at my with a straight face.

"Are you in love with this girl?" I sighed and it was pointless if I lie.

"...Yes." I said with a sigh.

He nodded and left the room. I was left with Brat and I turned to her and moved her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

"Brat I'm so sorry for realizing my feeling a little late. I love you, I'm sorry." I said with a tear slid down my cheek.

"...Please be ok." With that said I went to my room begging Brat will be ok.

**(A/N: Sadly I'm done with this chapter. I may update couple days later than usual. Bye people!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it's going to be from Brute's point of view so...enjoy!)**

**Brute**

I woke up in a emerald green room and I don't remember coming here. _How did I get here? _I thought with confusion. Then memories began to flood back and my eyes widened.

"BRAT! BERSERK!" I yelled I quickly got off the bed and went to the door only to see the green Rowdyright in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked I looked at with.

"My sisters! Are they ok?" He looked at me with sympathy.

"Brat is in a coma and Barker is still unconscious."

I pushed passed him and quickly ran to the lab to see Brat and Berserk sleeping peacefully. I broke down and cried, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Breaker and I cried on his chest.

"Shh it's going to be alright I promise." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked into his emerald eyes and took a deep breath.

"Brute are you ok?" I looked at him.

"Brandy." His brow furred in confusion.

"What?" I looked down and took a deep breath.

"My real name is Brandy. He changed me and my sisters name. Berserk's real name is Brianna and Brat's real name is Brittney." Bash's eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Her real name is Brittney?" He asked astonished I nodded and he looked at me with regret in his eyes.

"I've been calling her Brat for a long time. Why didn't she tell me?" I looked at him.

"He erased her memory of anyone ever calling her that." He nodded and looked down.

"I'm so stupid." I looked at him with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"She said she loved me and I blew it. I am such an idiot." He looked like he was about to cry. I looked at him and walked over to Bash and gave him a hug.

"I didn't apologize for being a complete butch to her either. That's something I'm going to regret for the rest of my life." I said while pulling away. I sighed and sat back down and looked at my lap.

"It's going to be ok I promise both of you."

Breaker said looking at me and flashed me a smile. And of course I smiled back I felt my stomach flutter. _Why am I feeling this way?_ I thought with confusion. I sighed and shrugged off that thought for now.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm using my phone so sorry about the grammar mistakes anyway...review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I'm really liking the story so far and I'm hoping to get to drama at least in a couple chapters later and I may rewrite any chapter I didn't feel was good enough so enjoy...:P)**

**Blake**

I went to go check on Berserk- I mean Brianna to see how she was doing and it see if her wound has healed. As I got there I saw her sitting on the window seat and she looked like she was about to cry. I sighed and put a hand in her shoulder and she turned to me and sighed.

"I'm a horrible person." She said. I looked at her wi th wide eyed and shook her head.

"No your not." I said. She turned to me and looked down.

"He made me change my name and threatened to kill Brat if I didn't do what he said. He abused her and I just stood there and watched, now she could be dead all because of him and it's all my fault."

She sobbed and I didn't know what to do because I'm not use to comforting people. I quickly put an arm around her and held he r tight. She continued to sob and I just waited until she was done.

"I'm a horrible person. He changed Brittney and Brandy and I let him."

I felt she need to pull her close and to tell it's it's going to be ok but I just sat there with my arm around her like an idiot. I'm such an idiot but the odd thing is I feel nervous because this was the first time I've ever comforted someone. But not just anyone but the leader of the Power punk girls.

"Brianna it's going to be ok I promise, he can't hurt you or your sisters anymore I'm here and Bash and Breaker are here too. Your not alone anymore I promise." She looked at me with hope and love in her eyes.

"You promise?" I nodded.

"I promise." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Blake for cheering me up, I really appreciate it." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course Brianna." We pulled apart and I felt my cheeks burning and I turned away.

"I-I ha-have t-to go." I shuddered. I quickly ran out of the room and mentally face palming.

_I'm such an idiot. Smooth Blake real smooth. _I thought.

**(A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. I'm just in a rush but the next chapter will be longer!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Sadly the is 7 more chapters left and things are not going well for Brat so...I promise you things will go out nicely! I'm going to still call her either Brat or Brittney depends if it makes sense anyway...Enjoy!)**

**Bash**

I wanted Brat to wake up so bad so I could tell her I love her. She's the best that ever happened to me and I blew it all because I couldn't realize my feelings.

_Please wake up I need you I'm sorry! _I mentally screamed. I need her to wake up so bad but she wasn't waking up.

"Brat I'm not sure if you can here me but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry for realizing it a little late but I need you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it. I'm such an idiot!" I said. I felt a tear on my face I grabbed her hand and I felt her squeeze it. My eyed widened.

"Brat are you awake it'll you can hear me squeeze my hand." I said I felt her squeeze my hand and I smiled because I knew she heard me.

"Please wake up." I said. I sighed and sat on the edge of her bed I felt the weight shift and I quickly turned my head to see Brat getting up.

"BRAT!" I screamed I hugged her really tight not letting her go.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you I swear. I'm such an idiot for not realizing it sooner I love you! Your the best thing that ever happened to me Brittney! I love you."

She looked at me with a sorrow expression. She looked at me but continued to say nothing. I frowned and dad came in the room and I turned to him.

"Dad, somethings wrong." I said he looked at me with sympathy.

"Bash...she lost her memory..." My eyes widened. I felt my heart stop. _Is this some sick joke? _I thought.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you...I don't know who you even are." My eyes widened even more.

"Dad please tell me this is some sick twisted joke? The girl I love lost her memory after she told me she loves me and know your telling me she lost her memory."

"Bash I'm-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize I'm sick of it. She will get her memory back I promise you that."

"And if she doesn't?" I glared at him.

"She will."

"And if she loses it forever?" My eye twitched in irritation.

"She will stop doubting everything I say!" He sighed in disappointment.

"Your really in love are you Bash?" I nodded and turned to Brat.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. _I will get your memory back I promise. _I thought with a frown. _But first I have to find the person who made you bleed and loose your memory I promise. _I kept making all of these promises and planning on keeping them.

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter I'm in a rush and needed to get a chapter in because I haven't updated in a while so I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter review!)**


End file.
